


Loki in Hogwarts [video]

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: After a successful escape in one of the realities Loki decided to hide in Hogwarts. One problem: in this world Hermione has a completely different catCrossover Harry Potter & Marvel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Loki in Hogwarts [video]




End file.
